


Then and Now, Friends and Foes

by Kirabera



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabera/pseuds/Kirabera
Summary: Kagura has a flashback about her childhood, and bitterly thinks of her brother, Kamui. How does she feel now that she is away from her family? How does she feel about her current companions on Earth? A one-shot, diving into Kagura's heart and exploring her emotions for those around her. Slight OkiKagu.





	Then and Now, Friends and Foes

"Hmm… it still doesn't look good…"

A little girl sat in front of a mirror, hands fixed at the side of her head. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to put her bright orange locks into a small bun. Again the bun fell loose when her hand retreated. The girl frowned as her hair fell onto her pale cheek, and sighed in frustration.

"Kagura, what's wrong?"

The girl's mother, suddenly appearing behind her, smiled sweetly at the girl in the mirror. Kagura turned around, lips forming into a smile from a pout.

"Mammi!" Kagura hugged her mother tightly. "Mammi, I still don't know how to do my hair…"

"That's okay, Kagura. I'll do it for you."

Her mother's fingers weaved the little girl's hair into two small buns at the side of her head as Kagura watched, fascinated.

Kagura was always amazed at the way her mother was so skillful when it came to setting hair. Kagura didn't like having her hair done in any way other than two cute dangos, but her mother wore many different hairstyles, all of them elegant, suiting her face perfectly. Her mother was beautiful. Kagura imagined how happy her father must be to have such a precious wife, though he was never at home.

"Mammi?"

"Yes, Kagura?"

"When will Pappi be coming home?"

Kagura's mother paused. Tucking her daughter's hair tightly into a perfectly round bun, she smiled sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon. Pappi has a lot of work to do. He's a strong man and has to fight to protect the universe. And us, too."

"I just wish he were home more often…"

"I know, Kagura. Me, too." Kagura's mother sighed deeply. Forcing a smile onto her face for the little girl, she tried once again to give her daughter reassurance. "He'll be home soon. I'm sure."

* * *

"Hey, nii-chan?"

"Yes?"

Kagura sat shyly beside her brother as they both cleaned their umbrellas. Kamui did not talk much, but Kagura loved him, and felt she could find console in his words.

"Do you think…pappi will be coming home soon?"

Kamui grunted in reply.

"I don't know, it's not like he ever comes home." Kamui said angrily. "It's not like we need him here anyway. I alone am enough to take care of you and mother. I can protect you both."

"But, nii-cha—"

"Stop talking about him, Kagura. We're fine on our own. He does nothing but make mother sad anyway. Now let's finish cleaning our umbrellas and go to sleep, okay?"

"… Okay…"

Kagura did not question her brother's ability to protect her family. She trusted him. He was strong, just like her father. And she knew he would always protect her… until she grew up, that is.

"Nii-chan!"

"Yes, Kagura?"

"… When I grow up, I want to find a husband that is strong like you and pappi who will be able to protect me!"

"Haha…" Kamui smiled at the gleaming girl. "All right. But you make sure you let me know who it is, so I can personally go beat him up to see if he's strong enough for my little sister!"

Kagura nodded happily and gave her brother a hug. She loved her brother, as well as her mother and father. Deeply in her heart she knew that they will always be family, and that they will always love and protect one another…

* * *

"Stupid brother…"

Kagura sat on a park bench, quietly munching on a piece of sukonbu, as Sadaharu entertained himself with a run around the park. As she nibbled on her snack, she thought of her now-pirate brother and her now-bald father. She did miss them, no matter how much she despised their absence from her life.

Subconsciously, the image of a silver permed lazy butt entered her mind, along with the image of a pair of glasses. She smiled and her cheeks flushed a light pink as she thought of the Yorozuya she now lived with. A good-for-nothing silver perm with a sweet tooth and no money. A hard-working 3% water, 2% garbage, and 95% glasses existence. Sure, the Yorozuya might not have been such a great trio, but she was happy. They were her family now. They loved one another and protected one another. Gintoki was like a father to her, and Shinpachi an older brother.

Maybe life on Earth wasn't so bad after all. She had friends here. People who were dear to her, people who risked their lives for her, and people who she would risk her life for in turn. She thought of Otae and Kondo, Katsura and Elizabeth…

"Oi, China…"

And then there was him.

The sadist's voice snapped Kagura out of her reminisce. She looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes stare into her own blue ones. A Shinsengumi uniform blocked the sunlight from her face. In front of her was Okita, chewing on bubblegum. Why the sadistic bastard showed up randomly while on duty, she did not know.

"Oh. It's you aru." Kagura replied blandly.

"Annoying as ever, huh, China?" said Okita, sitting himself down beside her without permission. "Oh, well. I'm not in a mood to argue with annoying kids today, so don't make an effort to get on my nerves."

"Same to you, super sadistic dumbass." Kagura retaliated.

"Fine, I'll leave. I've got work to do anyway." Okita got up as abruptly as he sat down. "I guess I'll see you around, then, China."

"Get lost ne." Kagura mumbled through her sukonbu.

As she watched Okita walk away, she thought of her brother once again.

"Look for someone who's strong enough to protect me, right?" Kagura mumbled to herself. "Oh, Kamui, you're sure in for a surprise if you ever show your face in Kabukicho again. That sadist and I will beat your ass up ne!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been since revealed that Kouka does in fact only wear her hair in a braid but this work was originally written and published in 2012 so let's just pretend that she is more creative with her hair.


End file.
